My first Pokemon
by Lancealor Windsor
Summary: "The start of a Pokémon journey and I have no Pokémon. I'm so pissed. How can there be no starter Pokémon. I live in a small town with only thirteen people. Then from nowhere. I found it. A Feraligatr." When they meet will they be friend, enemies, or something more. I know. Horrible summary. Short first chapter. -Feel free to message me or review-
1. My Lucky Day

"Damn it! How could there be no starter Pokémon. I was the only kid here at the town. Well no one cares. This town is to obscure." He glance at the trainer card in his hands. 'Carver Bluke. Age: 16. Caucasian. Short dark brown hair. Birth place. Silver rock village.' Waring only a light grey jacket and a light blue shirt, with blue jeans. Carver then started to think to himself.

A very small town I said to myself. Eyes were also brown like this damn forest. -sigh- I hate living here. My days been wasted because Father left. I took care of my mother for six years. Now she wants the best for me and told me to be a Pokémon trainer. She always wanted me to do so, but I didn't want to leave her so early. Now she demanded it and I think she is right. I earn it.

"What will I tell her when I come back with no Pokémon. She would be sad because she wanted the best for her son." Oh mom. I walked down the small path. The dark forest above me. Waving violently as a storm blew in from no where. Should of figured. I saw the storm a mile away from my room at my house. -sigh- Damn this was depressing.

Moments later Carver reached for the door knob to his house. Swiftly opening the door. "Surprise!" He jumped a little. Then sighed as his mother had a gift in her hands. She was still young, but had so much stress that she aged a little faster than others. She wore a pink shirt and purple sweet pants like she worked out while I was gone.

"Hey. Mother. There... There were no starter Pokémon." Those words rolled out like a bowling ball. Hard hitting and smooth rolling. He looked up to see his mother short dark brown hair. They touched her shoulder and her green eyes gazed at him with sadness. She really wanted to watch her son grow up. She remember he first Pokémon journey and it what made her the way she is.

"Sorry Carver. Here. Open this still." She passed him the blue case that was wrapped in a green ribbon. She smiled when he held it. "Go on. Open it." She giggled.

He untied the green ribbon and slowly open the blue case. His eyes started to water up. His eyes laid upon a Pokémon translator that fits in you ear. Underneath the Pokémon translator was 3000 pokédollars. "Mom. Thank you!" He hugged her tightly as he cried. He knew that the ear piece was about 6000 pokédollars plus he got 3000 more. She saved up the money she earned and did this. She hugged him back as she teared up by his crying.

He quickly put the ear piece in and around his ear. It was like a hearing aid, but for understanding Pokémon. Perfect fit he thought. Then he hearted something. A cry for help.

"Mom. Do you hear that?" He spoke.

"No. Why? Do you hear something?" The mother asked in worry.

"Help!( for the mother, Feraligater!)" Carver herd it again and he bursted out of the house. His mother darted to the door, but was too late. He ran out into the stormy night.

Carver was in deep regret. He followed the cry for help as the storm picked up. The rain grew to a downpour as he grew closer to the cry for help. Soaked badly and freezing fast. He saw a Feraligater caught in the rough river stream. He found a tipped over tree and clime up it to save the Feraligater, but when he caught it. The tree broke. He fell on top of the Feraligater and slammed his head on the back of the tree and flowed through the stream with it.

Spinning around under the water and smashing into everything that they were forced tho. When the storm settle, the river never did. They crashed into each other and then they flew of the water fall. Falling together into the bottom of the lake then pushed to shore. Carver didn't move. Didn't even twitch. He had bruises on his face. A cut on his nose. Jacket was ripped and one shoe was missing.

He laid there. Still and lifeless. Then he coughed up water and his eyes jolted open.

...  
I hope you liked this opening chapter. Leave a review and send me any ideas that you want to see in this story. Also do you want the Feraligater to be a male or a female? Send in a review or pm. What ever suits you fancy.


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

'My ears rang like a siren when a base was being breached. My eyes ached and didn't want to open. My lungs burned with every breath. My faced ached in pain as I felt the soft dirt of the ground. Moist and cold.'

Then from the corner of his ears he heard a crying and muffled voice and his poke translator was still working. 'That voice. That was the voice that was calling for help.' Carver then got up in a sitting position as he coughed hard. The water that was still in his lungs then up chucked and flew out of his mouth. Panting for dear life as it flowed out. He turned his head slightly to see a female Feraligatr laying on her belly. Softly breathing and heavily banged up. Had her natural colors and... ' She was bleeding!' He ran for her side to check up on her.

He grew close as the forest grew darker. He laid a hand on her shoulders to see if she was still kickin. To his delight she was and then his hope was fear when she rose with her hands blocking her face. "Get your hands off me Kevin!" She screamed in horror. 'I grew closer to her as she charged.' She head budded Carver in the stomach. His body flared up in pain. Heat spread fast through his body as well. Then he coughed up blood onto his shirt and her head. They hit the ground hard. Her eyes opened up to see that she hit someone else. Someone new.

She felt bad and scared that she hit someone else. Now she can get beat by someone new and full of energy. Suddenly a sharp pain grew in her right side of her hip and gave fell on top of Carver as he open his eyes to find the new pain. She watched his arms move slowly. Giving her a quick scare as she clamps her eyes shut. Carver notice her sudden actions and remember what said had said previously.

'Get your hands of me Kevin! Thats what she said. I put one and two together and figure that she must of had been an abused Pokemon and followed the rules of no Pokemon shall hurt their trainers.'

He grew sorry for her. Clenching his fist as he scanned her. Then softly and slowly made movement that scared her. He saw tears flowing down her snout as he hugged her tightly, but not too hard. She moved closer to his chest as she felt the hug. Then after a few moments of quietness. She had fallen asleep upon his chest after crying. He gave her a sad look while he crawled out from under from the kindness from his heart he tried to pick her up.

He hefted both of her arm on his shoulders. Her left arm on his left shoulder and same for the right on the right. He lifted her with all his might so her head may be on top of his head. After getting her all the way secured he grabbed her waist and felt blood. It was warm and still bleeding. So he reached lower and grabbed her thighs. Evening her weight on his shoulders and back as he took a step.

"Oiy, your heavy." Each step was like a stomp and each stomp his legs jiggled. The forest grew dark and he was walking blind. That didn't stop him tho. He kept his speed til the rain hit. Then the violent winds blew. Trees rattled together while the raindrops felt like hail. Icy and cold. He tilted his head to the right as her head slid to the right shoulder. He smiled as he lean his head on her left cheek. Making sure that female Feraligatr face wouldn't freeze like his. When their faces made contact, it was ice cold. Then after a while, they grew warm together.

Walking over branches and logs while her blue tail trailed behind them. He began to notice a log cabin. "Hhmh. Looks empty. Maybe we can rest there till this storm blows over.?" The closer he got. The worse the cabin was looking. The windows were shattered and the door had a hole in it, but thats was the only shelter that they had. So he kicked open the door to see how bad the insides were.

"Oh, not so bad." The cabin was halfly dusty and was slightly warm from the hot summer morning. There was an old green couch and a fireplace. An old wooden table covered with dust and an old mug that said," Number One Pokemom." There above the fireplace was a picture frame with a picture inside it, but was too dark to see who it was. He laid the Feraligatr on the green couch and smiled with joy. Then tried to light the fireplace and wood. To his bad luck it wouldn't work. Then puff. The firewood lit up. Maybe his luck was changing.

He turn to see the Feraligatr. "Wow, is it me or is it getting hot in here. God she looks beautiful. What am I saying. She is a Pokemon and I'm a human. It can't happen. But then she is gorgeous. Nice slick scales and lovely red fins. Her fangs are small and elegant like they were just polished. Hhhmm. Smaller too. Guessing six feet." Suddenly he turned around to the framed picture. He stood up all the way. Standing only 5'9. He stared the picture down. Deep into thought about the previous owner of the cabin. He grabbed the picture frame.

What he saw looked way too familiar. It looked like his mom, but in the younger years. "Oh. Who is that? Is that a Cyndaquil. Hmm. Mom and with a Pokemon. Nah. Did she?" The question rose in his head as he turned around to look at the fabulous Pokemon behind him. He forgot everything. He just stared at her lost in her scales and her slowed breath. He laid eyes on her chest as he grew tired.

He was drawn closer and closer to her. His head grew heavy. Then his legs. Then his chest. He needed some rest. He smiled upon the Feraligatr. Felt her breath on his face as he took in a deep couldn't describe her breath. It was unique. It relax every tension in his body. He was now next to her as he got onto his was too tired to think now so he placed his head on top of her chest. The rhythm of her breathing put him to sleep. He knew that she has to be his first Pokemon.

'Something soft and warm laid on my chest. It was a little fuzzy too. Maybe he hurt me pretty bad where it was different sensation. No it can't.'

She opened her eyes to see a human boy laying his head on her chest. This felt different then what Kevin did. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment to strike she thought. Then she heard him speak in his sleep. He was soft spoken and extremely tired.

"I chose you. Feraligatr." His face forced a small smile and he claimed victory.

"This human is... Is different." She then rubbed her eyes. Adjusting them to see the area around her. She grew curious to where she is. The place was warm. Everything past the green ugly couch was dark. She turn to the other direction to see an old table that was covered in dust. Plus a mug with writing on it that she couldn't read. Then stared past the table towards the fireplace. Gazing into the fire as she remembered Kevin.

'He trapped me in the tent while calling out his Pokemon. Calling me worthless and weak. Then setting fire to the tent. Hoping I would die so he can get a stronger Pokemon. I tore through the tent with water gun. Putting out the fire while making him mad. Then something sharp hit me.'

She gasped and her eyes shot open. The door to the building that they were in slammed open. Then heard something speak. "Well look who we have here?" It walked towards the Feraligatr as she panic. She was stuck under the boy and the shuffled footsteps came closer. She closed her eyes as it came around the couch. "Well, hi." It said. The voice sound like a young teen. Then her eyes open. Scanning the Pokemon in front of her. It was a Quilava and it seemed that we have entered his home.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to break in into your home."

"Oh it's okay. It's bad outside." Like on que. Thunder boomed above them. This made the Feraligatr fidget. She never like that loud noise. It reminded her about battled and she nevered liked battles.

"So is this your trainer?" The Quilava asked. She listen to his voice as she guessed young male.

"No!" She responded. She turned to have the sleeping trainer. He had dried blood on the corner of his mouth. Even when she hit him with the head bud. He still cared and took her to shelter.

"So, who is he?" The Quilava asked. She mumbled to herself, but loud enough so the other Pokémon could hear her.

"A..," she paused to her words and continued, "a savior." The words flowed out with complete gratitude. She smiled to her words as the Quilava gave her a glance. Then a quizzed look washed over his face as he spoke in shock.

"You hurt!" He jolted out as her ran behind the couch. She than notice the drying feeling on her left thigh. Giving a look that she was not feeling a thing and was thankful that the trainer would cover her wounds with himself. She then though to herself about the train and his qualities.

She thought he was extremely kind and caring. Is he that kind and caring as she thought he was. Is he strong or smart or maybe both. The thoughts broke in her head as she felt a sting and heard a hissing noise.

"Ow!" She complained as her voice flared up in a roar.

"Sorry, but its going to heal faster and keep it clean. When I was hurt. My trained used to spray this stuff on me. Sure it would hurt, but she wanted me to be healthy." Then from out of no where he yawned. She notice it was extremely late and began to yawn herself. "Say you wouldn't mind if I slept with you guys."

"I wouldn't mind." She said in a kind voice. Then moved slightly, allowing him to clime up the couch. Then he dozed off near her feet as she hears him gently breath like the trainer. She yawned again as it hit her. Even with all that rest, she was still exhausted. So she closed her eyes gently giving herself a slight sigh and passed out without knowing it.


	3. Where is the Good Morning

"There I was. Having an awful morning. Grumpy walk home from the Research Labs. Having to know that my mom saved so much for me to have this translation device and a card full of money, but then I swallowed several gallons of river water." Caver laughed at himself as he stared out the window. The storm grew worse and the thought of being stranded out in an abandon cabin didn't settle well. "Well," he turned around towards the green ugly couch, "at least I got to cuties with me, but where did the Quilava come from?"

He gazed at the two Pokemon in front of him. They looked peaceful and happy. Even during this awful storm. Carver slowly dropped his gaze as he stared back at the picture from last night. With the dwindling fire and the grey of the morning. He finally realized that it was his mother. Same facial feature and hair or a little since the years haven't been kind to her. He remember that his mom always wanted to be a Trainer, but only had one Pokemon that she had lost. Behind his mothers leg was a Cindaquil.

A smile crept on his face as it reminds him of the Quilava that is in the cabin with them. Still he couldn't put one and two together as he was starving. He turned his head to his left with a quick snap. What he saw was a blue figure getting up from the couch. Then groaning sounds were made.

"Ow. My head still hurts and so does my whole body." The female Feraligatr said as she slowly sat up. Carver rushed over to her as he got on his knees near her and looked up into her face before he said his words.

"Wow now. Take it easy. Your finally awake and safe. My name is Carver. I rescued you yesterday." He said it with a smile and a soft tone. Giving him a worried look before he said, "I'm not going to hurt you like he or she did." Placing a hand on her nearby knee.

She twitch a little when he made contact with her knee. Little more than a moment passed as she was beginning to relax with his touch. She figure that this Trainer must be different. And If he was then maybe she may have a better Trainer. More moments passed as Carver broke the silence.

"So, how are you feeling,and do you have a name?" When his voice reached her. She knew he must be a caring person. The she replied softly as her sore body came back to her.

"I'm okay, but am sore from head to toe. Plus I have a massive head ache." She winced in pain as she tried to stand up. She slowly lost her balance and began to fall. As she gain speed, she was stopped. Her body felt some hands around her and notice that boy in front of her. He caught her and she smiled. If it was her previous Trainer. She would of hit the ground hard and be force to get up.

"Hey take it easy or your going to hurt yourself or me. And not to be mean or anything, but your kinda heavy, and I also don't know if I...can hold...you any loo..onger." He slowly grunt and she tried to balance herself once more, but it was to late. He collapsed and she fell on top of him. With one big thump and rumble. They accidentally woke up the Quilava, who groaned as he got up. His eyes opened and stared at the two on the ground. Then he smirked softly and chuckled.

"Hey! It's not what you think." Carver pronounce with protest. Then the Feraligatr looked back at the boy and blushed. She saw that he was turning red as the Quilava chuckled more.

"Sure, that's why the both of you look red. I'll leave you to your smooches." The pokemon chuckled more before he found a couch pillow to the face. She watched him for a moment and knew he was pissed and defensive.

Slowly he turned his head back to the Feraligatr and his nose rubbed up against her snout. She gave a giggle and he turned more red than before. Slowly he turned his head and began to get a nose bleed. His thoughts were, "Oh no. It's happening again. Always. Always when I like a girl. But this is just wrong. She is a pokemon. Not a human." Her voice interrupted his thought.

"Are you okay. Your nose is bleeding." He covered his nose and slowly crawled out from under her. Running into the back halls looking for the bathroom as he yell back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the hard hit on the floor." He began to think to himself once more as he opened up the second door he found."Boy. I hate lying. Even if it is protecting me. It was still wrong." He walked up to the sink and turned on the water. Still covering his nose till the water was warm enough. Then he slowly splashed his face and tried to was away the blood that was slowly drying on his upper lip.

He rinsed once more, but this time splashing his full face. He looked back up towards the mirror and glance behind him. There he found the Feraligatr behind him. He stood still and kept his eyes on the figure through the mirror.

"How did you get in here and I thought I locked the door?" She never respond to him. She kept her eyes on him through the mirror. Then she reached for his shoulder. Suddenly he turned around to confront her, but as he did. She was gone. "What the hell was that?" Was his imagination getting to him or something.

Then he heard a knock on the door and a female voice. "Carver, are you alright. You been in there for thirty minutes now. I'm worried."

"Really. How long has he been in here?" He questioned himself as he felt his hair and his face. It was dry. "Some how I lost track of time or something. How come?' Then he thought of her. She was amazing to him. Even if she had bruises on her body. She still had shimmering scales. And her natural blue was unique. Her eyes spoke to him. Her teeth showed that she had taken care of them and her body seemed fit. Even if she looked like a bulky beast. And just because she looked like an alligator, didn't mean she can have beauty.

Another knock on the door interrupted his thoughts once more and began to approached the door. He opened it with one swift motion and found the tall Feraligatr in front of him. She looked dawn at him with worry and concern. Which made him happy to see that someone else cared about him and also wasn't his mother. Then her remembered about his mother. She must be worried about him. He left her there. Home alone. During a storm. And to what. Get lost, find and save a pokemon, and told his mom nothing. Now he felt like his dad. He knew nothing about the fucker, but mom said that her was a fine young man. "Sure mom, he's real nice if he left us alone. Plus making you age faster then everyone else for their age."

"What was that?" The Feraligatr looked at him with sadden and curious eyes.

"Oh, it was nothing," he slightly paused with an uhh, "uhhh, what is your name?" He asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a name." She held her head low and glance at the ground.

"Well, maybe I may be able to help you with an name." She put her gaze upon him and saw a beautiful smile and amazing eyes.

"And what do you have in mind, Carver." She smiled politely and showed her fangs. Then it hit him. The little fangs she has in the front reminded him about a Riolu.

"How about Rio?" He smiled a bit to that name.

She giggle happily. "I like that name. It really lovely."

"Really! I hoped it did. And I was right." He laughed with her as the Quilava peeked around the corner. Then yelled something.

"I SMELL LOVE!" When he heard those words. Carver glaced around for something to throw, but to no avail. She notice that Carver was turning red again and was looking around franticly. Then he yelled back.

"You better run! Because If you don't and I catch you. I'm going to do unthinkable thing to you and no one is going to stop me!" She never seen him this mad so far, but she knew he was protecting something. Then she put one and two together and figured out that he liked her. He took a step, but was stopped with in second. Her scaled hand touched his shoulder. Her claws softly poked him and he looked at her. "Yes Rio."

She gazed at him and his figure. Then when she went to speak the Quilava made another out burst, which I didn't bother to hear. "Why you little." Carver turned around with what seemed to be embarrassment. " Oh, I'm going to kill you! Get over here you little bugger. All she could hear was patter of paws and stomps with what seem to be Carver shoes. Then 'BOOM!' They were able to knock over the ugly green chair.

"Oh Carver. Do you really like me?" She sighed heavily and shimmied her way out of the hallway. Taking notice to the two rivals she made her way towards them and picked them up. Then dropping the Quilava on his bottom and lifted carver to a hug.

"Hey. What this for?" This time his words weren't as strong as before, but they seemed to be in shock. Then moments quickly passed as Carver slowly wrapped his arm around her. Then all his worries washed away for that time.

The Quilava slowly watch the two as hug. He wanted to make another comment, but he instead reminisced about his past.

-"Nathaniel, oh Nathaniel. Where are you?" Slowly the Cyndaquil woke up on the rock that he was basking on. Hearing his name being called he notice a young women. He got up and ran for her with all enjoyment. Jumping from the ground to her arms. She caught the Cyndaquil and spun around with him in her arms. Then she slowly placed him back down and she began to rub her tummy like she was caring for it. Then the day turned red.

Suddenly his day dream became a nightmare. The forest plains around him were on fire and the tree fell. Breaking a path between him and his Trainer. Then she screamed as one of the trees fell and silence was left. With that he ran away. The fire crackling and spreading. He didn't want to see the fate of the young women he called Trainer. So he kept running. He ran back to their cabin that across the lake and jumped through the window. Crying and depressed, he just laid there. Not moving. Just silence. Then something broke the silence.-

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" The Quilava looked up and notice the young male. The young male sat down and repeated something in the Quilava's ear. "Before things get to weird. Why do you tell me your name.

"Nathaniel, my name is Nathaniel." Carver then patted the Quilava's head and slowly rubbed it on his way off." What about yours?" The Quilava asked.

"My name is Carver, and this is Rio now." When he said her name he smiled. She took notice to this and smiled quickly as she turned around to hide a simple blushed.

"So, are you to." The Quilava was stopped by a water gun attack to his face and shot to the other side of the cabin. " I'll take that as a no." He whispered to himself for the fear of being hit again.

"Well guys, and gals. Let's pack up and get a move on before the storm starts again." Carver said as he went to what look like the kitchen.

(So guys. How do you like this chapter? Please rate and review. Also leave a comment or P.M me. Whatever you guys feel like. Have a good day and happy reading.)


End file.
